His behavior
by sophannically
Summary: Kurt just wanted to know why Blaine had acted that aggressive when Sam had shot down his idea. However he hadn t expected THAT. One-shot about my headcanon about why Blaine was so angry.


**Hello everyone,**

**after watching "Hold on to Sixteen" (now one of my favorite episodes) and talking to my friends about it I got this new headcanon about Blaine´s past. I wanted to know why he acted the way he did and well my mind went to this. :D**

**Anyway, English isn´t my native language so it´s possible that I made a few mistakes. I am sorry.**

**Glee is not mine and I also do not own Kurt, Blaine or any mentioned character.**

**Reviews make me happy ;D**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>His behavior<p>

Kurt and Blaine were lying in Blaine´s bed two days after the fight between Sam and Blaine in the choir room.

The curly haired boy´s parents were once again on a business trip so after the school they had gone to Blaine´s house and had once again discovered each other´s bodies.

Kurt´s head was resting on Blaine´s bare chest and the latter was running his fingers through his boyfriend´s chestnut colored hair.

The countertenor was deep in thought; he had been ever since the fight.

Finn had talked to him that night and had told him how he and Blaine had made up. Kurt had been relieved that at least that wouldn´t bother Blaine anymore.

Still, he really wanted to know why Blaine had acted so aggressive when Sam had shot his idea down.

"I can practically hear you thinking. What´s going on in that pretty little head of yours?" The older yet shorter boy asked _(yes in mind Blaine is still older than Kurt. I believe he had difficulties following the stuff in school after the Sadie Hawkins dance because he had to spend months in a hospital)_.

"Nothing. I just…I was thinking about Sam´s and your fight." Kurt answered him.

His boyfriend frowned slightly but adjusted their positions so that they were both lying on their sides, faces so close that their noses were touching.

"I am sorry I acted like that. I don´t want you to ever see me like that again."

"What? No. I mean, of course I was surprised and shocked but it´s normal to lose your temper once in a while. With all the crap Finn had been giving you in the past few weeks I can´t really blame you. Also it was kind of hot." Kurt admitted and blushed.

Blaine grinned at him but soon he got serious again. "So if that´s not it then why are you still thinking about the fight?"

His boyfriend sighed and nuzzled a bit closer. "I am just worried, you know? About you. The way you acted was so…well un-Blaine-like that I still can´t wrap my head around why you acted like that. Was it something Sam said or…?"

Blaine was looking at him with a sad expression now. "Kind of." He finally admitted. "It´s not…it´s complicated."

"It´s okay if you don´t want to tell me."

"NO! No. I want to. I just…I don´t want you to worry even more." Blaine said.

"I am your boyfriend. I´ll always worry about you a bit. But that´s okay Blaine. I won´t look at you any different. I promise!

"It´s because of the bullying. Before the Sadie Hawkins dance…Before the Sadie Hawkins dance they bullied me mostly verbal. Sure, once in a while they would write…THAT word on my locker or they would…hold me down and…write slurs with a sharpie on my skin. They liked to push me around but it was never bad enough so that I had to go to the hospital. The verbal bullying was the worst. The way they treated me…"

He was quiet for a few seconds, lost in his own memories.

Kurt could do nothing but run his thumb soothingly over his boyfriend´s cheekbone.

"You know how some people say gays are sex addicted and easy to get into bed? Well my bullies, they…they always told me how much of a slut I was and that my whorish ways would get me STDs or AIDS. They…kept telling me how worthless I was and I…I believed them. Nobody cared about me, not even my parents so I thought…I´m so sorry." Blaine got out and tears were starting to gather in the corners of his eyes.

"No! Hey, no! Blaine, baby, look at me! There is NOTHING you have to apologize for. These bullies…they don´t know you. They don´t know how amazing you are. What they did was so, SO wrong and unfair. Please, dot you ever believe what they said. You mean everything to me and I love you so much." Kurt quickly started to ramble while pressing kisses all over Blaine´s face.

His boyfriend didn´t know what to feel. He was feeling as loved as never before, was still sad from what he had released about his past but most importantly, he had never been more in love with Kurt than in that moment.

He tightened his grip around Kurt´s thin waist and pulled him closer, if that was even possible.

"Thank you!" He whispered into the other´s hair.

Kurt only humped contently.

They lay like that for a while until Blaine once again opened his mouth: "It´s because of what Sam wanted us to do. After I had left my old school I promised myself to never become what they accused me of being."

"It´s okay. I understand that. There´s a difference between trying to be sexy and doing what Sam wanted us to do."

"Yeah. Yeah, there is." Blaine agreed.

Feeing relieved now that he had told Kurt about the bullying and had explained his behavior, the shorter boy closed his eyes.

Sleep came easy and for the first time in a very long time he dreamed about his old bullies again. But this time, instead of getting beaten up Blaine was saved by a beautiful glasz eyes boy.

Smiling when he saw Blaine´s relaxed expression Kurt closed his eyes too, feeling safe and loved in the arms of the man he loved the most.


End file.
